Kangaroo Pedigree
by RogueMudblood
Summary: The Man in the Moon tells North about an island where children are starting to believe. Jack is the only one of them that seems to know where this strange new place is. Given his mischievous nature, Bunnymund is sure that no good can come of this trip to Naboombu.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I do not own Bedknobs and Broomsticks. I make no profit from this work of fiction._

This is merely for amusement – a small bit of "crack" fic that was inspired by a picture I took at the zoo. It is only intended to be a short bit of entertainment. I do hope you enjoy.

_Constructive criticism is welcome – feel free to tell me what worked and what didn't._

* * *

Jack sat in North's workshop, his legs crossed and feet propped up on the elves' work table as he leaned back in the chair. His eyes were closed as he waited for the others to arrive. The Russian's booming voice announced his arrival long before he came into the room. The youngest guardian wore a gentle smile as the jolly spirit burst through the doors.

"Ah, Jack. So you are keeping elves company." North chuckled softly. "Are you helping them work?" Opening one eye, Jack smirked at the Russian. "Is possible we may have to actually use their toys this year."

Shocked by the declaration, Jack lost his balance, the chair toppling backward and causing him to fall flat on his back. Groaning in pain, he tilted his head back, his eyes taking in the fur-covered paws of the Easter spirit. Jack rolled over, craning his neck and taking in the smiling face of the tall rabbit. Lifting himself from the floor, he smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

Bunnymund's smile widened. "Oh, I will!" Still chuckling in amusement, the Pooka turned to North. "You called, mate?"

The Russian's mirth faded slightly as he heaved a weary sigh. "There is a small island where a child has finally been born who believes in us." The rabbit's ears twitched, the right ear turning outwards before pivoting back to face North once more. "I have flown over the area where Man in Moon says it is, but have not found it."

Bunnymund shrugged. "Your orbs can't open a portal to it?"

"I have tried. Nothing appears on the other end but a vast space of blue. The sleigh would not go through. I was hoping you would be able to open tunnel? If I can go to the island that way, then portal can bring me back here."

The hare shrugged. "I'll give it a burl, mate." Thumping his large foot, he was shocked when nothing happened. His brow furled in confusion.

Jack snorted. "Looks like you'll have to take the long way."

North's radiant smile caught the mischief maker off guard. "Brilliant idea, Jack! I have to stay in workshop and oversee toy making, but you can go." Bunnymund ducked his head as he chuckled, one paw covering his mouth to muffle the sound.

The youngest guardian shook his head vigorously. "I'm no good with sunny destinations." He was still adamant in his refusal when he felt the large furry paw clamp down on his shoulder.

"No use grizzling about it." The Pooka was still smiling broadly. "Surely you can help out North on this."

"Da! And you go with him." Bunymund's jaw dropped in shock, his head starting to shake slightly. Jack simply grinned as he moved out from under the shocked rabbit's paw. Stepping to the other side of the tall lagomorph, he wrapped an arm around the large hare's shoulders.

"Yes, surely you can help North out with such a small thing." Even with the rabbit glaring at him, Jack continued grinning. "It'll be fun." Turning to the Russian, he asked where this mysterious island supposedly was.

"Is strange name. Na bomb boo?"

The mischief maker's eyes lit up with glee. "Naboombu. I know _exactly _where that is." Taking in the large toothy smile on Jack's face, the Australian shuddered.

* * *

"Remind me again w-why I'm riding one of y-your winds." Bunnymund's teeth chattered, his words coming out in stutters as he rode along the breeze.

"Because you've never been to the Isle of Naboombu, so you can't use your tunnels to get there." Jack smirked at the rabbit riding alongside him, watching massive paws rub vigorously at fur-covered arms. "What's'a matter?" The ice wielder's eyes sparkled with mischief as he twitched his fingers. A light snow sprinkled down over the Pooka. Jack's smile only widened as Bunnymund glared at him. "Cold?" The younger guardian's drawl drew a growl from the hare.

As they reached the island, the wind slowed. Bunnymund's teeth stopped chattering as the chill died down. He let the grimace that had been plastered on his face transform into a devious smile. The change in his disposition caused Jack to swallow audibly as the wind set the pair down on the sandy beach near a bed missing one knob from its frame.

"Now, now, kangaroo." The ice wielder's hands were held up in surrender as he backed away from the large hare. The grin fell from Bunnymund's face.

"I've told you before – I'm _not_ a kangaroo!"

The two were so wrapped up in their own conversation, they were unaware of the people running down the beach, sand being kicked up in the wake of their footfalls. The roar of a lion did get their attention, the pair turning sharply towards the noise. Bunnymund unsheathed his boomerang, his eyes focusing on the lion rapidly approaching.

"Miss Price!" Jack looked at the young boy staring up at them. "We're trapped!" The boy pointed a shaky finger towards the overly large rabbit as the group of five ran towards them. The ice wielder's staff held firmly in his hand, he tried to move the Easter spirit from his position in front of the bed.

"Oh no!" The young girl's voice carried over the lion's roars. "He's trapped that man!"

Jack shook his head rapidly, placing his body in front of the large rabbit. The woman helped the children onto the bed, as she pointed her finger over Jack's head, perfectly aligned with the Pooka's eyes. He could not make any sense from the words she spoke. Practically leaning against Bunnymund, the youngest guardian stumbled, unprepared for the feeling of his friend's body physically altering behind him. In the next moment she had turned her attention to the lion, the same words undeniably altering his physiology. Pivoting back toward the bed, Jack watched as it vanished.

He turned slowly, having kept Bunnymund out of his peripheral vision as he observed the bizarre events. Jack's hand flew to his mouth in an attempt to stifle his mirth.

"It's not funny."

Jack doubled over with laughter hearing the serious tone come from the mouth of the six foot kangaroo. Hunched over as he was, he looked to be no more than five feet tall, if that. With his arms having shrunk in size, merely a fraction of their former girth, and his legs appearing to have gained a stone each, the mischievous guardian found the Easter spirit's appearance quite amusing.

"Oh, yes, yes it is." He gasped for breath between chortles, ignoring the scowl that seemed to be permanently affixed to his friend's face.

Hopping away from the bane of his existence, the older spirit muttered uncharitable comments about leaving egg-shaped feces for Jack to hunt at Easter. Turning back before he was completely out of ear shot, Bunnymund raised his voice to make certain he would be heard. "I'd watch meself, if I were you, mate."

"Why's that?"

"If that spell o' hers turns a Pooka into a kangaroo, there's no telling what it would do to someone who acts like an imp!" He smiled at Jack's frown before turning, intent on making a tunnel to return to North's workshop.

"Hey!" The younger guardian's voice stopped him before he could make good his escape. He sighed as he turned once more, only to find Jack inches from his face.

"Strewth!" Bunnymund's much smaller front paw flew to cover his heart, his body offsetting the change in balance by relaxing his weight onto his thickened tail.

Jack grinned, leaning against the crook of his staff. "Best not head to any populated areas of Australia."

"Why's that, mate?"

The mischievous smirk widened, causing the Pooka to frown. "They eat kangaroos there."


End file.
